Allegiance in Exile
| miniseries = | author =David R. George III | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 384 | ISBN = ISBN 1476700222 ISBN 9781476700229 | omnibus = | date =2269-2270 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Allegiance in Exile is author David R. George III's twelfth Star Trek novel. It takes place during the final year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission as commanding officer of the , and establishes a surprising first contact, as well as fleshing out Hikaru Sulu's character when he takes a posting away from the Enterprise. Publisher's description :A beautiful green world, rich in fertile soil and temperate climate... a textbook Class M planet that should be teeming with life. Scans show no life-signs, but there are refined metals, including those associated with a space-faring race... and a lone city. But where are all of the inhabitants? Captain James T. Kirk leads a landing party from the , hoping to get some answers. :The away team discovers a city in ruins, covered by dust, utterly bereft of life. Tricorder readings indicate that this is no ancient metropolis—it has been deserted only for a year. And just beyond the citadel lies what appears to be an ancient spaceport... a graveyard of ships that have clearly been sabotaged. :With these ruins too far from either the Klingon or the Romulan Empires, the ''Enterprise crew can only wonder: Who could have done this? And could this unnamed threat now pose an imminent danger to the Federation?'' Summary The Enterprise discovers an uninhabited Class-M planet with a single deserted and ruined city. Kirk leads a landing party to the surface where they discover that the city was destroyed less than a year previous. During the lengthy exploration, automated missiles hidden on the planet fire on both the Enterprise and the landing party, killing seven crewmembers. Kirk has the missile emplacements destroyed. During the incident, Sulu's life is saved by the Enterprise's new A-and-A officer, Ensign Trinh. Not long after, the pair become lovers. Six months later, the Enterprise comes across a planet with an identical wrecked city. Having determined there are no missiles on the planet, Kirk beams down with a landing party. However, a group of alien ships then appear and fire on the surface. Trinh is badly injured by falling rubble, leaving her paralysed and unlikely to survive more than a year. She returns to her family on Mars and refuses to let Sulu have any further contact with her. Blaming Kirk's decisions for her condition, Sulu requests a transfer and is assigned as second officer to the . Two months later, a group of ships are detected having passed through the two systems where the destroyed planets were detected. The Enterprise and Courageous investigate but the ships belong not to the attackers but to the colonists, who have settled a third world, Pillagra. After proving their good faith by refusing to retaliate when the less powerful ships attack, Kirk makes first contact with the Bajorans, who are aware of the other two colonies' destruction but do not know why. During the two ships' visit, the attackers appear and the Federation vessels defend the planet. The Courageous is badly damaged when it is rammed by one of the ships and Sulu is left in command. He takes the damaged ship into the planet's atmosphere to destroy an alien vessel that was attempting to deliberately crashland on the colony before bringing it down to a smooth landing. He then arranges to have the colony evacuated, so no-one is killed when a second ship tries the same tactic. The one remaining ship self-destructs after Kirk briefly speaks to its commander: It is clear the attackers were the only members of a group of Ascendants who came through the Bajoran wormhole by mistake and have been conducting a holy war against them. Sulu receives the news Trinh was dead, but the fact that Courageous crewmembers died because of his command decisions leaves him more understanding of Kirk's choices. Kirk offers him the opportunity to rejoin the Enterprise. References Characters :Alitess Lan • Arex Na Eth • Berenson • Michael Caulder • Pavel Chekov • Lori Ciana • Jordan Costley • Daniel Davis • Vanelia Fessey • Gan Delan • Sean Garcia • Garo • Veldaclien ch'Gorin • Bill Hadley • Nora Hardy • Martha Hunt • • Mitch Josephs • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Roger Lemli • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Jeurys Mejia • Noah Ontkean • Elizabeth Palmer • • Naomi Rahda • Ramsey • Rellan • Riordan • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Roger Stack • Hikaru Sulu • Tejada • Trenna • Jacqueline Trieste • Mai Duyen Trinh • Nyota Uhura • Velura Sant • Viran Stovol • Dawson Walking Bear • Robert Wesley • Zeden Pego Christine Chapel • • Richard Daystrom • Charles Dickens • Toyotomi Hideyoshi • Kang • Kodos • Koloth • Kor • • Luxon • Gary Mitchell • Heihachiro Nogura • Derivon Sanger • Mary Shelley • Teglas • Tyree • Louis Walkowski • Mieke Wass • H. G. Wells • Nguyen Thi Yeh • Konishi Yukinaga Starships and vehicles : (Class F shuttlecraft) • ( ) • da Gama (Class F shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • (Class F shuttlecraft) • workbee • (Class F shuttlecraft) • D7 class • Klothos • ( transport) • R'Tor Locations :Dengella II • Gelladorn/R-775 I, R-775 • Velat Nol/R-836 II, R-836 • Pillagra/R-855 III, R-855 • R-800 sectors • Starbase 25 • The Roadhouse Ağdam, Azerbaijan • Age Factory • Allarin • Alpha Centauri III • Alpha Centauri system • Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Berengaria VII • Beta Quadrant • Bradbury Township, Mars • Cestus III • Dresden, Germany • Drissana II • Earth • Hanoi National University • Hoi An • Japan • Korea • Luna • M-113 • Mantilles, Pallas 14 system • Milky Way Galaxy • Neural • New Dakar, Ophiucus III • Organia • Pacifica • Risa • Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco • Sarpeidon • Shadows • Sol system • Space Station KR-1 • Tarsus IV • Tellar • Tholia • University of Alpha Centauri • Vietnam Races and cultures :Andorian • Ascendant • Bajoran • Human (Asian • Chinese • Dominican • German • Martian • Russian • Scottish • Vietnamese) • Pandrilite • Triexian • Vulcan Drissana II native • Ellesant • Fabrini • Gorn • Graym • Hill People • Klingon • Ktarian • M-113 creature • Neanderthal • Organian • Preserver • Remalla • Romulan • Sarpeidon natives • Scalosian • Tellarite • Tholian • True States and organizations :Artsakh Republic • Casualty Notification Department • Federation Department of the Interior • Federation Register of Xenoanthropology • Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Nova Ares Fellowship of Archaeologists • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Tactical • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :activation wand • air • alien • antimatter • atmosphere • autosuture • chronometer • cloaking device • command chair • communicator • control pad • data slate • defensive screen • dimension • fountain • hair • heart • intercom • ion pod • laser • laser cannon • M-5 computer • missile • monitor • nebula • orbit • phaser • phaser bank • phaser torch • photon • photon torpedo • plant • probe • rocket • scanner • screen • sensor • sensor panel • sensor sweep • shields • space • spine • star • star system • structural integrity field • time • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • viewscreen • warp drive • warp nacelle • warp signature Ranks and titles :A & A officer • admiral • aide • artisan • author • captain • chaperone • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commander-in-chief • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commodore • communications officer • counselor • crewman • doctor • duty officer • ensign • first officer • governor • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • nurse • science officer • second in command • second officer • security officer • soldier • specialist • third officer • vice admiral • xenophilatelist Other references :alpha shift • aluminium • Andorian Presider stamp • ao dai • architecture • asteroid belt • auxiliary control • beta shift • birthday • boatswain's whistle • book • bridge • bulkhead • burning Eye • century • city • cobblestone • colony • concrete • control center • convoy • David Copperfield • day • death • decade • deck • Declaration Red • Denebian liqueur • desk • emotion • Federation Standard • first contact • five-year mission • fleet • flower • Fortress • Frankenstein • Gaelic • gamma shift • gold • grass • gym • hangar deck • hardcover • hatch • helm • humanoid • instrument table • Irish whiskey • iron • Jefferies tube • kite • landing party • M Class • mess hall • month • moon • novel • paper • planet • postal stamp • prejudice • primary hull • Prime Directive • quarters • red alert • rodinium • sarcophagus • Saurian brandy • secondary hull • Sengoku period • shark • shelf • sickbay • The Siege of Busan • silk • silver • spear • statue • steel • Sundra rhinoceros • Tarsus IV Massacre • technology • three-dimensional chess • tool • transporter room • tree • tritanium • vershaan • War of Martian Independence • The War of the Worlds • water • weapon • wood • World War II • year Timeline Chronology Allegiance in Exile begins in 2269 on the first day of the fifth year of Kirk's first five-year mission as captain of the Enterprise. It takes place over nine months, ending in 2270. Production history Appendices Related stories * - Commodore Wesley's stint as governor of Mantilles is established. * - Kirk's promotion to the Admiralty and working relationship with Lori Ciana are from this novel. * - The Ascendants' persecution of any race worshiping the True, aka the Bajoran Prophets, is established. External links * Category:TOS novels